


Я остался один, и вокруг пустота...

by Raivolk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raivolk/pseuds/Raivolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что было на свадьбе Джона и после неё, от лица братьев Холмсов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. На свадьбе

**Author's Note:**

> Очень задел несчастный вид Шерлока на свадьбе у Джона, в самом конце серии. Так и родилось...
> 
> Стихи собственного сочинения, а поэт из меня хреновый, так что сильно не бейте, пожалуйста)))

_Тонет мой след в тишине и во тьме._

_Где я раньше был, там теперь меня нет._

_Ветер сдует слёзы с лица, свою песню споёт._

_Позади меня никто больше не ждёт._

 

Я всегда был один. Сначала из-за непонимания других, потом – из-за собственного нежелания. Когда мне нужна была помощь и поддержка, мир поворачивался ко мне спиной. В конце-концов, я тоже стал поворачиваться спиной к миру. Дружба, любовь… Сентиментальная дурость, ненужный хлам, доставляющий только неудобство и беспокойство. Я не гнался за общественной любовью, но сделал так, что мир оказался зависим от меня. Они ненавидят меня, презирают, но каждый раз, стоит чему-то случиться, тут же спешат за помощью. Потому что без меня им не обойтись.

До недавней поры этого было достаточно. Меня всё устраивало, пока не появился Он.

 

_Я шёл по пустыне из чистого льда._

_Была жизнь одинока, уныла, пуста,_

_Пока солнечный луч тех оков не разбил._

_Ты был тем лучом – к жизни меня возвратил._

 

Удивительно, как мало некоторым нужно для счастья. Просто быть понятым, признанным. Один восхищённый взгляд, один искренний комплимент, удивительное, незнакомое ощущение чужого тепла рядом – друга, который всегда поможет, поддержит, прикроет спину – творят чудеса. И вот уже губы сами разъезжаются в такой непривычной, неуклюжей, но _искренней_ улыбке, и сердце заходится в безумном ритме.

_Мной восхищаются! Меня понимают!_

Появился человек, готовый внимательно слушать мои пространные рассуждения и даже пытаться понять их. Человек, который приходит по первому же звонку, который, вместо того, чтобы послать меня или обозвать психом и ублюдком, говорит тихо: «Великолепно».

Зависимость возникает незаметно.

Сперва раздражение, когда его нет рядом. Хочется, чтобы он постоянно был со мной, на виду.

Потом возмущение, когда рядом с ним появляется кто-то другой, и его внимание уже не принадлежит мне целиком. Не хочу ни с кем его делить.

Потом тревога, когда он просто куда-то уходит, даже в магазин за молоком. Вдруг не вернётся? Попадёт в неприятности, пока меня нет рядом? И даже заверения Майкрофта, что за ним следят круглосуточно, уже не успокаивают.

Одновременно возникает странное чувство, когда я наблюдаю за ним дома. Удовольствие, смешанное со снисходительной нежностью. Как он двигается, как сосредоточенно хмурится, читая газету или просматривая новости в интернете и по телевизору, как спит, раскинувшись на постели и что-то тихо, неразборчиво шепча во сне.

Я могу часами наблюдать за ним.

И даже самому себе наотрез отказываюсь признаваться, что я…я…

« **Deleted** »

 

_В играх любых один есть закон:_

_Преступивший границу уже побеждён._

_Я забылся, и расплаты был час жесток –_

_В этом мире я остался опять одинок._

Я заигрался. Человеческие чувства всегда мало для меня значили. Я не воспринимал их всерьёз, относился легкомысленно, наплевательски. Единственная область, в которой я ноль! Полный, беспросветный идиот! Теперь я могу это признать. Потому что я потерял самое главное в своей жизни. Я потерял Его.

Как легко привыкнуть к хорошему. Друг, следующий за тобой по пятам подобно тени, преданно заглядывающий в рот и готовый ради тебя на всё, уже не воспринимается как личность, скорее как вещь. Тонко настроенная скрипка, с которой надо обращаться аккуратно, чтобы не повредить струны и лакированный корпус, но который никуда не денется, всегда будет рядом, стоит только протянуть руку.

Наверное, поэтому, исчезнув на два года, я был так уверен, что Джон меня дождётся.

_Он - мой!_

Мой друг, моя муза, _моя скрипка_ , и кроме меня никому другому он принадлежать не может!

В своей наивности и глупости мне пришлось убедиться довольно быстро и жестоко. Прямо там, в ресторане, где, как я предполагал, произойдёт наше счастливое воссоединение.

Первым звонком, который я успешно пропустил, стал взгляд Джона: беспомощный  испуг и растерянность спустя какую-то секунду сменились злостью…нет, яростью и ненавистью. Так, на моей памяти, он смотрел на Мориарти. Но тогда я ещё не понял, что всё идёт совсем не так, как задумано. Нет… я понял это тогда, когда он схватил меня за грудки и ударил лбом в переносицу. А потом ушёл. Просто ушёл со своей возлюбленной.

Он просто ушёл.

 

_За шагом шаг, за Раем – Ад,_

_И не вернуться мне назад._

_Дороги нет, весь путь закрыт_

_Стеной ошибок и обид_ _._

 

Глупость – худшая из болезней. Заболев ею один раз, тяжело исцелиться и избежать рецидива. Поглупевший человек, стараясь исправить свои ошибки, лишь совершает новые. В моём случае эта гипотеза превратилась в факт. Пытаясь исправить то, что натворил, я совершил уйму новых ошибок, и разрушил всё окончательно. Хуже того! Из-за моей гордыни Джон едва не погиб. Никогда не забуду эту ночь: жар пламени, его обмякшее тело в моих руках, и пришедший уже после ужас, от которого хотелось сжаться в комок и заскулить, как побитой собаке: _что было бы, если бы я опоздал?_

С появлением Мэри всё изменилось. Я больше не имею права рисковать его жизнью. Даже наоборот, я сделаю всё, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Он тот, кто принёс в мою жизнь тепло, свет и смысл. Он – как солнце. Раз я больше не могу прикоснуться к нему, буду любоваться издали. И никому не дам его погасить, даже если ради этого мне придётся пожертвовать своей жизнью.

 

_Я здесь, рядом с бездной стою на краю._

_Тут я закончу песню свою._

_Сыграет скрипач свой последний аккорд,_

_И замрёт, на терновом шипе распростёрт._

 

Скрипка поёт мягко, нежно, с едва заметным горьким оттенком грусти. Джон и Мэри кружатся в вальсе. Они прекрасная пара. Я радуюсь за них. Я ведь радуюсь?

\- …Я никогда в жизни не клялся и впредь не собираюсь, так что я приношу свою первую и последнюю в жизни клятву. Мэри и Джон. Что бы ни понадобилось, что бы ни случилось, с сегодняшнего дня и всегда я вам клянусь быть там, где нужно.

Слова падают с языка тяжело, как могильные камни.

Они _правильные,_ но каждая буква режет сердце на куски тупым ножом.

Они _правильные_ , и даже несмотря на случайную, весьма досадную оговорку, я вижу, что они доставляют Джону и Мэри радость. Они благодарны мне. Думаю, все трое.

\- Вы лучшие мама с папой, посмотрите, сколько у вас опыта.

\- Откуда?

\- Раз у вас настоящий ребёнок на подходе, я вам больше не понадоблюсь.

В каждой шутке есть доля шутки.

Джон всего лишь человек. Он смеётся, не чувствуя двойного дна, и я смеюсь вместе с ним, потому что не могу иначе. Сегодня его праздник. Он не должен грустить. А я…

Никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким одиноким посреди шумной толпы. Людское море колышется вокруг, гремит музыка, смех – а я словно в ледяной пустыне. Мне холодно, больно и одиноко. Джон с Мэри, Молли со своим возлюбленным. Даже Джессика нашла себе парня. Офисный красавец, уверенный, раскованный, _обычный_.

Конверт с нотами вальса занимает своё место на пюпитре, а я направляюсь к выходу из зала. Люди инстинктивно расступаются передо мной, как льдины перед ледоколом. Они словно чувствуют, что я – иной, _чужой_.

Плащ знакомым теплом окутывает плечи. Шарф затягивается на шее, как удавка. Шаг на миг сбивается. Обратно, на Бейкер-стрит? В пустой, тёмный и тихий дом?

Может, так и следовало бы поступить, но я не могу…не хочу сейчас оставаться один. Есть лишь одно место, куда я могу пойти.


	2. После свадьбы

\- Шерлок?

\- Привет, Майкрофт. Могу я сегодня переночевать у тебя?

Лицо брата, отображающееся в небольшом экране домофона, спокойно и бесстрастно. Майкрофт приподнимает брови в лёгком удивлении. До этого брат появлялся в его доме всего три раза, и в двух случаях его приводили сюда силой. Раз теперь он пришёл сам…значит что-то очень не так.

Дверь открывается, и Шерлок стремительно входит внутрь, самоуверенно улыбается, порывистыми движениями стаскивает пальто и плащ. Всё как обычно.

\- Разве ты не должен сейчас быть на свадьбе у Мэри и Джона?

Брат замирает на долю секунду и снова продолжает раздеваться, но Майкрофт уже всё понимает. По отрешённому лицу, по излишне бодрому голосу, застывшему взгляду, полному невысказанной, тщательно замаскированной боли.

\- Официальная часть давно закончилась, и там стало слишком шумно. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю подобные мероприятия…

\- Поэтому предпочёл уйти по-английски?

Шерлок оборачивается, и в глубине ледяных глаз Майкрофт отчётливо видит тьму. Ещё одно неосторожное слово – и он уйдёт, а тьма вырвется наружу, поглотит его, как пять лет назад.

\- Просто покажи мне мою комнату.

Майкрофт молча взмахивает рукой, предлагая Шерлоку идти следом. Оба знают куда идти, но неизменно с удовольствием играют в одну и ту же игру. Второй этаж, вторая дверь справа. Комната, оббитая алым бархатом, с тёмными деревянными панелями по низу, старинной мебелью. Узкий диван в греческом стиле, кровать под тяжёлым голубым балдахином, шкафы с книгами, несколько моделей старинных кораблей, небольшая коллекция холодного оружия на стене: пара рапир, меч, кинжал.

Шерлок проходится по комнате, любовно касаясь предметов, улыбается задумчиво, с лёгким оттенком грусти.

\- Ты ничего не менял.

\- Нет, конечно, - с оттенком праведного возмущения бросает Майкрофт.

Эта комната всегда оставалась Его комнатой. Майкрофт никого сюда не допускал, кроме разве что горничной, стиравшей пыль и менявшей бельё. Неизвестно, когда её хозяин мог вернуться, и комната всегда пребывала в «боевой готовности». Как оказалось, очень кстати.

Брат замирает рядом с кроватью, проводит рукой по мягкой ткани, тихо произносит:

\- Ясно. Спасибо. Теперь я хочу остаться один.

\- У меня самолёт в 6.30. Будь готов к шести.

\- Буду.

Шерлок карикатурно улыбается и тут же отворачивается.

Майкрофт выходит, мягко прикрывая дверь, спускается вниз, в гостиную, однако спокойствие одинокого вечера нарушено. О делах больше думать не получается, и он бросает это бессмысленное занятие, сосредотачивая всё внимание на младшем брате. Здесь есть о чём подумать.

Шерлок впутался. Несмотря на все предупреждения, несмотря на собственную социопатию, он впутался, снова. Только на этот раз всё намного серьёзнее и болезненнее. Джон Ватсон – не Ретберд, его так просто из памяти не удалишь. Шерлок это понимает. Но он также понимает, что с сегодняшнего дня всё изменится. Так, как раньше, уже не будет.

Макйрофт вздыхает и соединяет кончики пальцев, в задумчивости прижимая их к губам.

Шерлок так и не повзрослел. Остался всё тем же сентиментальным маленьким мальчиком, каким знал его Майкрофт. Хотя доктору Ватсону всё же удалось кое-что в нём изменить. Вместо того чтобы снова сорваться в бездну, Шерлок пришёл сюда.

Майкрофт снова тяжело вздыхает и неторопливо поднимается, снимает пиджак, расстёгивает рукава рубашки. Шерлок пришёл сюда, а для него это равносильно крику о помощи. И Майкрофт не имеет права поворачиваться к нему спиной. На одну ночь он может поступиться своими принципами.

Майкрофт медленно подходит к предмету, стоящему в дальнем углу комнаты, любовно проводит рукой по лакированному корпусу. Сколько лет он уже к нему не прикасался? С тихим скрипом поднимается крышка, и пальцы осторожно, неуверенно поглаживают ровные ряды клавиш. Он медленно подвигает стул, садится. Руки ложатся на инструмент и извлекают первый звук.

Несколько секунд он лишь свыкается с инструментом, делая короткие проигрыши, вспоминая давно забытые за ненужностью навыки, разминая закостеневшие руки. И когда чувствует, что готов, начинает играть, медленно, осторожно, постепенно увеличивая темп. Музыка быстро захватывает его с головой, проходит через тело, как электрический ток. Майкрофт закрывает глаза и отдаётся ей весь, целиком и полностью, всем своим существом. Он растворяется в музыке, позволяет ей поглотить себя и вести вперёд вместе со звучными переливами, мягкими подъёмами и стремительными падениями. В этот, такой редкий миг, он позволяет себе быть искренним и свободным.

Какой-то частью рассудка он слышит на лестнице шаги. Медленные, словно человек двигается против воли. Он не хочет идти, но музыка зовёт его, манит, ведёт. И он подчиняется ей.

Шерлок входит в гостиную, останавливается в дверном проёме. Пристальный взгляд на миг задерживается на Майкрофте и тут же ускользает прочь. Брат молча проходит к камину, с ногами забирается на диван, сжимается там в комок, обнимая руками колени, кладёт на них голову и замирает. Он слушает, Майкрофт играет. Всё проходит в молчании, пока по пустой комнате волнами прокатывается «Лунная соната».

Когда последние аккорды отыграны Майкрофт замирает над инструментом. Повисшую тишину нарушает лишь его хриплое дыхание.

\- Я всегда любил эту мелодию. Любил, когда мама играла мне её перед сном.

Шерлок не меняет позы, и голос его звучит глуховато.

\- Я помню.

\- Тебе потребовалось целых полторы минуты на то, чтобы разыграться. Стареешь, Майкрофт.

\- Увы, - Майкрофт усмехается, разминает руки. – Я планирую ещё поиграть, так что поспать тебе сегодня вряд ли удастся.

\- Какая низкая месть, - уголки губ Шерлока приподнимаются в улыбке. Он меняет позу, удобно устраиваясь на диване. – Что ж, попробую как-нибудь пережить твоё музицирование. Можешь приступать.

Майкрофт тихо хмыкает и начинает с «Души» Моцарта. Шерлок устало вздыхает, закатывая глаза, хотя эта мелодия – вторая его любимая, после «Лунной сонаты».

Майкрофт играет и играет. Пробегается по сочинениям Моцарта, возвращается к Бетховену, берётся за Шопена, но, сыграв всего одну композицию, останавливается. Пальцы с непривычки болят, спину и шею ломит. Да, давно он уже не играл. Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня.

Майкрофт оборачивается. Шерлок спит, забросив руку за голову. Немногочисленные морщинки на его лице разглаживаются, черты уже не кажутся острыми и резкими. Он кажется таким юным, невинным, беззащитным. Бесшумно поднявшись, Майкрофт подходит поближе, вглядывается в знакомое до боли лицо. Сердце щемит от тоски и тревоги. Ошибаются те, кто говорят, что у Майкрофта Холмса нет сердца. Есть. Просто оно очень хорошо и надёжно спрятано в теле другого человека.

Шерлок вздрагивает во сне, тихо всхлипывает. Майкрофту очень хочется к нему прикоснуться, но протянутые пальцы замирают в сантиметре от лица. Вместо этого он отступает назад, поднимает свой пиджак и осторожно укрывает им Шерлока. Тот тут же закутывается в тёплую ткань, так и не проснувшись, тихо всхрапывает.

Майкрофт грустно улыбается и уходит в свою спальню на втором этаже. Завтра, в 7.00 утра ему нужно быть в Буэнос-Айрос, в Бразилии, на переговорах с тамошним послом, а он так и не успел обдумать последний пункт соглашения. К тому же, нужно приготовить завтрак для Шерлока. Сам он точно не догадается поесть, а Джона Ватсона, который мог бы об этом напомнить, рядом уже нет. Так что вставать придётся рано, очень рано.

С этими мыслями Майкрофт поднимается наверх, тихо мурлыча себе под нос мягкие переливы «Лунной сонаты».


End file.
